


Slow like honey

by Moe89



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Buffy non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovata a piangere per Spike."
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Slow like honey

**_SLOW LIKE HONEY_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_And my big secret - gonna win you over_

_slow like honey, heavy with mood_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buffy non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovata a piangere per Spike.  
Dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto aveva capito che tra di loro non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere niente, o quanto meno niente di buono. E così si era ritrovata ad odiarlo ancora prima di conoscerlo e la cosa le era andata bene così.  
Non le importava niente di lui o di Drusilla o di ciò che li legava ad Angel. Non la interessavano le sue storie dei bei tempi andati, non la impressionavano i suoi trofei di caccia.  
Spike era il nemico per Buffy, punto e basta.  
O almeno lo era stata all’inizio, prima di Riley e della sua associazione di fanatici della guerra, prima di Glory o Ben o come diavolo si chiamasse quell’essere, prima che la morte la richiamasse a sé una seconda volta. Dopo le cose avevano iniziato a cambiare. Spike aveva iniziato a cambiare.  
Sembrava meno spavaldo, meno feroce. A volte Buffy era stata quasi certa di avere visto lampi di paura nei suoi occhi.  
 _Paura_.  
Ecco sì, quando la guardava Spike sembrava timoroso. Come se avesse il terrore che qualcosa di terribile dovesse accadere da un momento all’altro, come se qualcosa di terribile fosse già avvenuto.  
Prima, quando ancora il mondo era popolato da mostri e creature della notte e malvagità inconcepibili, prima, Buffy non aveva capito il perché Spike la guardasse così.  
Ingenuamente aveva pensato che quel barlume di terrore che gli adombrava lo sguardo fosse la conseguenza naturale dell’aver riacquisito un’anima. Aveva pensato che non ci fosse cosa più naturale della paura nella vita di un essere umano dopotutto. Paura di vivere, paura di morire, paura di essere abbandonato, dimenticato, lasciato solo. Ma ciò che Buffy aveva dimenticato di considerare era che Spike umano non lo era più da tanto tempo.  
Ora però capiva.  
Ora era il dopo e il dopo era fatto di promesse sussurrate a denti stretti e di speranza per il futuro e di lacrime. Soprattutto di lacrime.  
Perché il dopo era tutto ciò per cui Buffy si era sempre battuta, eppure era anche il perdere per sempre ciò che aveva appena trovato. Perché adesso Buffy capiva, capiva che il timore negli occhi di Spike non era dettato da un istinto primordiale, ma era volontà e consapevolezza.  
Spike aveva paura perché era innamorato di lei.  
Aveva paura perché l’amava da prima di riottenere un’anima, l’amava anche quando lei gli vomitava addosso il suo disprezzo, l’amava anche quando era stremata e voleva rinunciare a tutto.  
Aveva paura perché l’amava e l’aveva vista morire.  
E adesso che lo sapeva, adesso che capiva, Buffy non poteva impedirsi di piangere. Perché non era sicura che ciò che provava per Spike fosse amore, ma sapeva che la sola idea di vivere senza di lui le strappava il cuore a metà.  
Spike le sorrise, mentre fasci di luce si sprigionavano dal suo corpo e Buffy, nel totale stato di impotenza nel quale si trovava, si ritrovò scossa dai singhiozzi. Era stanca di perdere tutti coloro a cui voleva bene. Era stanca di essere se stessa. Era stanca e capiva. E allora si sporse verso di lui, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò perché non poteva fare altro, non voleva fare altro.  
Fu un bacio diverso da quello che si sarebbe aspettata. Non ci fu violenza, niente denti che cozzavano, niente morsi. Niente dolore. Solo le labbra di Spike, morbide e delicate sotto le sue, la pelle calda. Fu un primo bacio casto, innocente, quasi il pensiero di un bacio più che un’azione vera e propria.  
Eppure bello, irripetibile, necessario.  
Quando Buffy riaprì gli occhi era da sola. Dove prima c’era Spike ora non c’era più niente.   



End file.
